


Shut up and dance with me

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin gets ObI Wan to dance with him





	Shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Shut Up and Dance With Me by Walk the Moon and this came to me. Some dialogue comes from the song.

Obi Wan was sitting on the couch enjoying a rare quiet night which would be filled with reading. His boyfriend was out with friends and said he would give him a night to himself which as much as Obi Wan was going to miss Anakin's warm body through the night, was an unexpected pleasure. He loved Anakin with everything inside him but sometimes the man brought him so much annoyance it was refreshing to get a chance to have a long period of uninterrupted alone time. Or so he thought. Just as he was beginning to get to what felt like the climax of the book, the door opened and said boyfriend came stumbling in. Thank the force he was alone at least. He didn't think he could handle drunk Anakin and friends. Obi Wan didn't acknowledge Anakin and hoped that Anakin wouldn't notice him. No such luck. Anakin grinned when he saw Obi Wan.

"Obae wan," he said walking towards the slightly older man with a big dopey grin on his face. "Guess what?"

"What," Obi Wan asked, almost pitying his boyfriend. "

"I learned how to dance for you-ooh you're my destiny," Anakin said dancing around in a circle. "I know that I promised you a night alone but I learned how to dance and i want you to dance with me."

Obi Wan couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. As annoying as he could be, there was no denying how charmingly cute the man was at the moment. "I'm sorry but I can't right now. I'm reading."

"You can read later," Anakin pouted. "Please dance with me."

"Anakin, please-."

"Shut up and dance with me," Anakin said finally pulling Obi Wan up from the couch. His book fell and the tea spilled. "Worry about the mess later oldie. Just have fun with me and dance."

Obi Wan couldn't be mad at him with the way he was looking at him. He allowed Anakin to guide him around their floor. "You do know there is no music playing?"

"Who cares," Anakin whispered resting his head against Obi Wan's chest. "Just pretend."

Obi Wan smiled, pretended and enjoyed dancing with his love. "You know, you're really drunk. I hope you don't throw up from all this dancing."

"Shhhh," Anakin said wrapping his arms around his love tighter. "I'm going to make this night up to you. I promise."

"Anakin, when you said you learned to dance for me, surely this isn't what you had in mind? We've done this before," Obi Wan asked curiously.

"I know. I have been taking ballroom lessons. For when we get married. I know you know how to so I decided to learn. I just wanted to come home and be with you after my last lesson."

"So that's what you've been doing when you go out with your friends?"

"Yep. Tonight we got a few drinks to celebrate. I can't show you my amazing moves now cuz I think I'd fall over but I'm here in the arms of my love dancing and I couldn't be happier," Anakin said grinning. 

Obi Wan smiled and held Anakin close as they slow danced. In that moment, as they danced, it was hard to believe that just a few minutes ago he was so excited to be alone. Even if Anakin annoyed him, he would never want to be without him.


End file.
